But I do love you
by Bloody.Sarah
Summary: Reviews are welcome. Just a DVD evening with an unexpected end...


It knocks.

_Who is that?_ I think. I don't expect someone.

It knocks again.

„All right. I'm coming," I shout towards the door.

I stop the movie, struggle out of my warm bed and shuffle to the door.

One look through the peephole shows me an empty hotel hallway. I wince. No, it isn't empty. Suddenly, Cody appears in front of the peephole.

_Cody? What is he doing here? Um. I'll only know when I open the door._

„Hey."

„Oh, errr, hey." He looks at me from top to bottom. Suddenly, I notice it. I'm only wearing boxers. It's not that he hadn't seen me in them a 100 times before. But this situation is kinda different.

„Sorry. I didn't expect someone today. And frankly, I've totally forgotten to put some clothes on as I walked to the door.

„It's ok. I was just suprised to see you, um, so. But perhaps I can some in? You're trembling. And besides, a conversation on the hallway is not so good. Who knows, who's listening." He smiles.

I smile back. When Cody smiles I need to smile back. It's simply contagious.

I close the door behind him and notice that I'm actually trembling.

Cody sat down on my bed. I sit opposite him and ask: „May I ask you why you are still roaming through the hotel so late?"

„I cannot sleep."

„And Evan? Mike, Kofi?"

„They went to some clubs. I didn't want to go with 'em. I'm not in party mood. And you? I thought you had planned something with Randy and John-John?"

„Yeah that's right. But I'm not in party mood as well and so I thought that I can also watch a DVD. And since you're already here, I would be happy if you stay." I look at him uncertainly.

„Of course I'll stay if you want to!" He grins enthusiastically at me.

I'm looking for the remote control, press _Play _and make myself comfortable. Cody does the same.

„Coyote Ugly, huh?" He raises an eyebrow.

„Yeah. Even if it sounds weird, but this is one of my favorite movies."

Again there's silence between us.

I notice that I'm getting tired. And suddenly I land with my head on Cody's bare chest.

I want to sit up and apologize. But then I feel how Cody puts his arm around me. He makes no move to push me away. He even begins to run his finger through my hair. I slowly relax in his arms. I enjoy it.

_What is actually happening here? Since the day we know each other we're inseparable. We're soulmates. But it's just on a friendly basis. Or is it more? No! What gives me the idea to question it? But lately my stomach goes crazy every time I'm with him. Even if he touches me. Dunno what to __think. My thoughts. I think I cleave._

„So, I like action movies more." He pulls me out of my thoughts.

„Not everyone likes such movies."

„But this one is really stupid." He tries to provoke me. I can tell. I bet he likes the movie more than he would admit.

„No!"

„Yes!"

„No." He begins to tickle me. I'm trying to fight back but I fail. I need to laugh so hard that I can't fight back. Suddenly Cody loses his balance and lands on me. We're both gasping for air and look at each other. No, we're staring.

Cody's blue eyes, in the quivering light of the TV. _Wow!_ I think.

They look like the ocean. The ocean who is slightly flared up by the wind.

Cody approaches my face more and more. I can taste his spicy breath. It drives me crazy to have him so close to me.

Finally, after an eternity (at least it seems so to me), he kisses me. Tenderly, as if I was breakable. So breakable and precious like porcelain.

Everything around me is turning. I put my arms around his neck. As if I would try to get hold.

The kiss gets more intensive. I explore his mouth with my tongue. To have him so close to me is probably the most exciting and indescribable feeling I've ever felt. I feel accomplished. I'm sure that nothing is missing, almost nothing...

Cody breaks the kiss. He looks into my eyes. His glance is searching. I've got the feeling that he tries to find something.

He smirks. I'm confused.

Anxiously, I ask: „Is some...something wrong?"

„No. I just love you. I really do, Ted."

„I love you too. More than you think, believe me."

And as I lie back in his arms, I know it's all how it's supposed to be.

_-End-_


End file.
